Stranded By Storm
by Mara911
Summary: My 23rd birthday was coming up and Usagi-san and Nii-chan decided for us to take a family trip at sea, along with Nee-san and my nephew of course. All seems going well and Usagi-san told me to meet him outside in front of the ship in the middle of the night. He said that it was important and that It would change my life forever...If only that storm didn't happen...


**A/N: Hi, I wanted to write a Junjou Romantica fanfic for a while but I wasn't sure what I was going to do with it and one day I was just playing some Sims 2 Castaway (anybody else like The Sims? :P) And I thought, "What if characters from Junjou were stranded...on a island... O_O" And then this was born! :D So yea for once I somewhat have a plan were this is going but at the same time I don't so I guess we'll just see what happens. :) I guess this could be somewhat similar so The Sims 2 Castaway but not enough for it to be a crossover just some things small things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters...and I guess this could be somewhat similar so The Sims 2 Castaway but not enough for it to be a crossover just some things small things...But just in case I do not own The Sims 2 Castaway or any other Sims projects they were made by Maxis and EA. (But unless you mean by owning by me buying the games then I have tons. xD)**

**Warning: Rated T for Strong language, violence and angst/sad/tragedy stuff ahead. And of course Yaoi don't like...well then what are you doing in the Junjou category DON'T READ IT!**

**IMPORTANT: I would also like to mention this is based ahead of the manga and Takahiro knows about Misaki and Akihikos relationship and has accepted it. :)**

**This is my first Junjou Romantica story so sorry if I make any mistakes I promise to try make them as in character as possible! :) Anyway... Hope you like my story! :D  
**

* * *

**Stranded By Storm  
**

**Chapter 1: Just Another Day  
**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

"SENSEI!" Aikawa yelled slamming open the front door to see the author pinning a certain green-eyed brunette to the floor both of them looked up with Akihiko giving a look at his editor clearly pissed about her interrupted them. "A-Aikawa-san!" Misaki blushed instantly pushing the author off of him. "W-What brings you here?" He said standing up smiling as trying to act like none of that happened while Aikawa slammed the door behind her. "SENSEI WHERES THE MANUSCRIPTS YOU'VE BEEN WAY OVER THE DEADLINE!" She yelled used to barging in the house. (Luckily they still had their clothes on.)

Akihiko groaned in annoyance while standing up. "Aikawa-san..." Akihiko stared but was quickly cut off by his editor. "GEEZ, ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GOING TO BE FIRED BECAUSE OF YOU!" She said pacing back and forth "Aikawa-san..." Akihiko sighed. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU GOT THE MANUSCRIPT DONE YET I NEED IT DONE!" She yelled facing him. "Later..." he said plopping himself on the couch. "DON'T "LATER" ME I NEED IT DONE NOW!" She yelled pulling at her hair.

"Um, would you two like some tea?" Misaki said awkwardly causing the two of them to look at him. "Er, it's ok Misaki-kun." She sighed. "I've just been stressed lately because a CERTAIN AUTHOR won't hand in his manuscript." She said raising her voice when the words "certain author" were spoken before going back to her normal voice meanwhile Akihiko stood up. "Hey where are you going?!" She yelled noticing him going up the stairs. "Oh, I was about to do the manuscript but I guess you don't want me to anymore." He said smirking at her while walking back down the stairs.

Aikawa-san gasped and ran up to the author. "NO WAIT PLEASE GO DO THE MANUSCRIPT!" She yelled trying to push him back up the stairs while he just stood there as if the air was trying to push him. He then took a glance at Misaki for a moment before sighing. "Fine." He said while going up the stairs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FI- Wait Fine?" Aikawa questioned confused as the author closed the door behind him.

"...EEEHHH!?" Aikawa ran up to Misaki and grabbed his shoulders. "A-Aikawa-Saahhhh!" "DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!" Aikawa yelled shaking his shoulders back and forth. "SENSEI JUST AGREED TO DO HIS WORK BY JUST LOOKING AT YOU WHAT DID YOU DO?! TELL ME YOUR SECRETS!" "AAAikawa-san!" Misaki yelled, taking the hint she then let go of his shoulder and stepped back. "Ah sorry Misaki-kun-Uh are you ok?" she asked as she saw Misaki staggering. "Whoa, there's two of you..." He said while blinking rapidly. "Um I think you need to sit down..." Aikawa suggested while guiding Misaki to the couch.

* * *

**Misaki's Pov**

"Wow I can't believe Sensei is actually doing his work for once." Aikawa-san said sitting on the couch opposite to me. My vision is back to normal but now I have a headache. "Yea me too." I laughed slightly; I put my hand on my head and kneaded the side of my throbbing head. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Do you need painkillers?" she asked concerned. "Huh oh no I'm fine." I said lowering my hand and smiled at her. "If you say so..." she said crossing her arms. "Do you know what's up with him?" She said changing topic. "Huh, Usagi-san?" I ask and she nodded. "Yea he only denied to do the manuscript once and he barley said anything. I mean not that it's a bad thing but he just seems bothered by something. "Yea" I agreed. _Now that she mentioned it Usagi-san does seem slightly sad but why...Wait..._

I sighed and put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. _Of course..._ "Huh what's wrong Misaki-kun?" Aikawa-san asked. "Huh? oh nothing just er..A slight headache." That wasn't really the reason but I didn't lie I really do have a headache. "See I told you I'll go get you some painkillers" she said walking to the kitchen. "I'm fine." I said as she came back with some painkillers and a glass of water. "Don't lie just take them." She said placing them in front of me. I picked up the painkillers and swallowed them with water. "Thank you." I smiled placing the empty cup on the table as she smiled back.

_Ring...Ring!_

"Oh that's my phone!" Aikawa said taking out her mobile she stood up and answered "Hello? Oh yea he's just doing it now...actually he listened to me for once..." She said walking away from the couch. "Haha I know right!" She continued talking into the phone. I then took the empty cup into the kitchen and rinsed it. _Usagi-san probably acting weird because of what happened a few weeks ago._

_I was walking home that day when ijuuin talked to me and pretty much threw me into his car and before I could get out he was driving away. I remember he ended up taking me to dinner and it was very awkward and then when we finished I told Sensei that I had to go but he ended up confessing to me once again...And I told Sensei that I liked him but not that kind of "like" and then..._ I shudder at the memory as I put the cup back into the cupboard. He was defiantly the type of person that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ok Bye for now. I'm really sorry Misaki-kun but is it ok if I use your bathroom really quick." Aikawa-san with an apologetic look while putting her phone in her bag. "Its fine go ahead" I say walking back into the large room. "Thank you!" She said bowing and awkwardly fast walked to the bathroom. _She's probably been working all morning._ I sat on the couch and stared into space only the sound of the wind outside breaking the silence.

Thankfully the painkillers were working and my head was slightly better than before. I then sigh remembering the rest of the memory of 'that day'. _ As I was about to leave but Sensei ended up grabbing my arm and took me into and alleyway and pinned me to a wall. "What does he have that I don't?" I remember him asking then he forced a kiss on me. When he broke the kiss he started biting my neck._

"_STOP!" I yelled but he wouldn't listen to me. '...Usagi-san...help me...' I felt so helpless._

_I heard a loud thud and when I opened my eyes I was no longer being held to the wall and turned to my right at the dead-end of the ally and I saw..._

_Usagi-san..._

_He was pinning Sensei to the wall hands around his neck and I realised that Sensei couldn't breathe. "If you ever lay one finger on him-" He started his hands getting tighter around he's neck. "Usagi-san stop!" I pulled the coat on his back to try and pull him away but he held his ground. That was the most angriest I had ever heard him I couldn't imagine what expression he made. "USAGI-SAN!" I yelled again trying to remove his hands finally he lost grip and Sensei fell to the floor coughing._

_I remember Usagi-san instantly grabbed my hand and pull me into a hug. "Are you ok? He said holding my cheek I looked up at him and nodded. He then grabbed my arm and yelled __**"Misaki is mine!"**__ He then kept held of my arm and walked out of the alleyway and before i knew it he opened the door and sat me done in the car."Wait but Sensei-!" "I don't care lets go." He said slamming the door on me going around entering his side of the car. As we drove off I looked back and saw Sensei staring at us while rubbing his neck._

Apparently he had dinner at the same restaurant for work reasons and he heard me yell when he was walking out the restaurant and when he looked down the alleyway he saw Sensei pinning me while I struggled and yelled. _Now that I think about it I can't imagine how pissed off he must of felt. I mean I snapped when Sumi-Senpei almost kissed Usagi-san and without thinking I...I yelled.._

* * *

"_**Usagi-san is MINE!"**_

* * *

"Gaaah! Stupid Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I yelled hitting my forehead and I was most likely blushing. "What are you doing?" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Usagi-san walking downstairs looking at me oddly. "U-U-Usagi-san what brings you here?!" I laughed nervously. "Well...This is my apartment..." Usagi-san said looking around the room "Wheres Aikawa-san? Don't tell me she left after all of that." Usagi-san said with an irritated tone in his voice. "No wait Sensei I'm here!" She yelled slamming the bathroom door open putting some lipstick back into her make-up set and put it into her bag. "What were you-" before he could finish asking Aikawa-san grabbed the manuscript that was in his hand. "Oh my god you actually finished it!" She said looking at all the pages. She then ran over to hug me "A-Aikawa-san?" I ask confused Usagi-san giving her dagger looks."Misaki you must of done something for sensei to perform this miracle!" She then pulled away. "Thank you!" she said clasping her hands together. "Um...But I didn't do-" Before I could finish she interrupted me. "Whatever you did keep on doing it!" She said giving me a thumbs up and looking at me as if I was some sort of god.

_Ring...Ring!_

"Huh? That's my phone again I have to go now thank you Sensei and Misaki-kun!" She waved quickly before closing the front door behind her. "Finally she's gone." Usagi-san sighed. "Hey that's not very nice!" I then sigh and walk towards the kitchen. "Anyway I'm going to make some lunch is there anything you'd-" Before I could finish talking I felt strong arms wrap around mine. "Misaki..." I feel his nose nuzzle into my hair. "U-Usagi-san not now!" I yell trying to break out of his grasp. "I know." He replies. Now that's different...There was silence for a while Usagi-san just stood there with his arms. "Hey...are you ok?" I ask softly concern taking over me looking directly up while Usagi-san looked down at me are faces only a few inches apart. What I really didn't expect was that Usagi-san let go of me and sat on the couch his bangs covering his face. "I..." He spoke not finishing his sentence. I stare at him unsure of what to do. _Maybe...What happened on 'that day' is getting to him...Does he think that I...might like Sensei? Sure I like Sensei but not that "like". How can I convince him that I still...love him...?_ I blush slightly at the thought_. There's no way I can do anything I can't even admit to me...liking him without blushing._

I then take a deep breath through my nose and walk up to Usagi-san. "Usagi-san." He then looks up at me and without thinking I tilted his head to the side and kissed him with my eyes closed tightly. I don't know how he reacted but I'm guessing he's shocked because he instantly tensed when I kissed him. I then felt him kiss me back and wrap his arms around me pulling me making me sit on his lap. When we separate I leaned my forehead against his, my arms then wrap around his neck as he holds my back with one hand and gently caress the side my face with the other, both of us staring into each other's eyes.

"Misaki." "Usagi-san." We both say at the same time.

"You know a few weeks ago...on that day at the restaurant." as soon as I mention the word restaurant his hand stops caressing the side of my face and stops leaning on my forehead. "...Yes..." He replies keeping a normal face but you could see the sadness and slight anger in his eyes. I then look down avoiding eye contact I gulp and continue. "I'd just like to say that well...It's...I don't have "those" feelings for Sensei..." I then look up into Usagi-san's eyes "I...I love you Usagi-san." As soon I finish that sentence I see his eyes widen. _This only the second time I've told him...and the first was almost 4 years ago..._

I look down my bangs covering my eyes and probably an entire blush covering my face. "I-If t-that's why your acting all wired then don't be because-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I felt lips desperately but gently pressed against mine as I felt my entire being embraced strongly but gently around my back. My arms wrap around his back and my hands clench onto his shirt not wanting to let go.

As we separate we both gasp for air for at least a minute just holding each other. I felt my pulsing heartbeat through my chest and the sound of my heartbeat was throbbing though my burning ears. "I love you so much it hurts." Usagi-san whispered are foreheads once again leaning on each other while he tracing his hand up and down my back. I smile and try to hold in a slight yawn but failed. "Are you tired?" "A little." I reply, now that he mentions it my eyelids feel quite heavy. Before I know it he lies me down on the couch and kisses my forehead he then stands up to leave but I grab his hand and he turns to look at me shocked.

"_..._Stay..." I say shocked with my own words. He looks at for a moment before smiling and lying down on the couch behind me spooning me. I lean into his warm chest and feel his fast heartbeat throughout my chest. "Misaki." I hear Akihiko speak softly into my ear "Mhm?" I hum in response to comfortable to even move an inch. "It's your birthday in a few days isn't it." He said sounding more like a statement then a question. I hum again in response as I feel him move slightly trying to snuggle closer to me if that is even possible. "Well I want this particular birthday to be special" He continued. "So...how about we go somewhere not just to a restaurant or a city but...a boat trip?" I then do a deep hum in a tone that sounds like "What." He laughs a little as one of his hands play with my brown hair. "I was hoping that it could just be you and me but when I told Takahiro he said maybe if it was best if we took a family trip, You,Me,Takahiro and his wife and possibly his kid. Of course I'll be paying for it." I then do a half groan half sigh as he adds the last sentence. "I know I know, 'Usagi-san stop wasting your money!'" He says doing a horrible impression of me, as much as I wanted to yell at him about how inaccurate that was I was too tired to move. "But it's not wasting it if I'm spending it on you." He kisses the back of my head and I open my eyes slightly. Before I know it I feel like I'm floating and I slowly close my eyes. "I love you..." I hear a voice say before I lose myself in oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: D'awww...Fluffy. :3 I actually wasn't expecting this to happen at all! O_o I finally at the end added the mention of Misaki's birthday trip that will FIANLLY start the plot. So I'm sorry if you have a really short attention span because the next will as I said before start the plot! :) Also if you guys want to stop reading because of the ijuuin-sensei part DON'T WORRY! I'm not going to mention him in the story at ALL it's just for this chapter. If he does it will probably only be for 2 lines. XD *Sigh* OH MY GOD I'VE FINISHED! I've been writing for FOUR/FIVE HOURS! *Tries to stand up and falls back to floor* Ow...**

**Anyway Happy New Year! :D And I hope you stay for next chapter! Please Review and tell me what you guys think! :D **

**Edit(1/1/14): Hey guys just like to say I changed the title from Junjou Castaway to Stranded By Storm. I know cheesy right. xS But I thought it was better then the title before just seems more orignal, just wanted to put that out there incase people got confused also I have a cover for the story now it's not amazing but it's better then nothing. :) I'll get the next chapter up soon, bye for now! :D****  
**


End file.
